Lawrence "Larry" Jebediah Walker Jr.
'Lawrence "Larry" Jebediah Walker Junior '(b. February 29, 1972) is the primary main protagonist of Bad Slackers alongside with Gary Brown, Jarry Brown, Trudeau Herbeaux, Azurine Ultramarine and Lawrence Walker Sr. He is best known for pioneering the concept of vlogging. Biography 'Early Age ' 'Adolescent Years ' On his 12th birthday on February 29, 1984. His dad Larry Sr gave him a Sony Betacorder BMC-100P and an unused Polaroid camera. Trudeau gave him 30 blank Betamax tapes and some film. Trudeau gave him an idea of doing video diaries while traveling and as Larry Sr transfered over to the Canadian consulate in Chicago, Illinois, USA. To help the RCMP assist the FBI in tracking down a rogue French-Canadian separatist and a Georgian gangster who tried to feed adolescent The Greatest Escape actress Molly Guinevere to a Cthulhu, which had been summoned from Lake Michigan. He spent two years in Chicago, in his first year there. He had to celebrate first Independence Day, the same year. He was still able to celebrate Canada Day at the consulate with his father. Since because he was more used to celebrating Canada Day. He discovered the option to celebrate two of the countries’ holidays to avoid confusion. He was homeschooled by his stepmother to avoid middle school. His family was still able to travel to Newfoundland to see his uncle and Aunt Bea, even if he lived in the US at the time. However, in spite of traveling a whole lot less. He did a video diary of his family Christmas trip to Liechtenstein by traveling from Chicago O’Hare Airport to Vienna International Airport and to Zurich Airport in Switzerland and taking a Post bus to Vaduz and stayed at a hotel. it also included trips to Hallenbad Schulzentrum Unterland. An indoor pool in Vaduz. His European Christmas trip was his first travel video diary of a trip to Europe as well as the first viewo diary of such kind. When Larry and his family returned to Canada in 1986, he started his own line of travel video diaries with Trudeau and his blue skinned alien friend Bennu. His home videos of his daily life and his travels, alongside with his first graphic novel he published at age 14. All of that led to him becoming rich. He only had $10,100 as his home video projects and his graphic novel. He sought to become even more famous after CBC turned his home videos into a television series which got his family featured in it as well. His literary career as well as his acting career made him a millionaire by age 16. By his seventeenth birthday, his dad got him his first vehicle: a 1970 Chevrolet G-Series G10 model. Larry Jr went for a test drive and created an idea of using the van for long distance travel. Eventually, he decided to turn it into a personalized RV, so he use it whenever he travels Long distances across Canada. He made a special video demonstrating his expertise on turning old cars into small sized motor homes, which helped build up his fortune further. His ingenious ways of turning old cars into rv led Larry Sr getting an RV for his family. By 1989, his younger brother Tyrone joined Larry his show, which caused a decline in ratings leading him to cancel his own show by 1990, but still confused to do video diaries. '1990’s ' As the 1990’s rolled on '2000’s ' Appearance Personality and Traits Possessions Career and Talents What Larry Jr likes Movies # Little Young Guardian (This is described as one of Lawrence Walker Jr's most favourite animated movies of all time) # Silver Eyes # Strange Brew # # Universal Peacekeeper Television shows # Batman (1966) # Buffy Sainte-Marie Show, The # Buffy the Vampire Slayer # # Coronation Street # Fawlty Towers # Dr. Who # # MADtv # M*A*S*H # Punky Brewster # Rugrats # Scooby-Doo # Second City Television (SCTV) # Sergeant Hardtack and Sheriff Gosling of Algoma Country # Star Trek # Steven Universe # Internet programs Books and novels Food and beverage Chores and skills Places Other likes What Larry Jr dislikes Movies # Pig Party # Pulp Fiction # Red Dawn # Windtalkers # Jackass movies # = Television shows # Sylvester and Tweety # Tom and Jerry (Because of the alleged stereotyping of cats, dogs and mice. Lawrence Walker Jr dislikes the show because of the constant racially motivated violence by cats, mice and dogs. This also extends to Tom and Jerry feature films. This is the number one television show that he dislikes) Books and novels Internet programs Food and Beverage Chores and skills Places Other likes Relationships Media Etymology Trivia Galleries See Also Category:Characters Category:Canadian Indviduals Category:1972 Births Category:Leapers Category:English-speaking Quebecers Category:Those who hold dual citizenship Category:Cats Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Pagans Category:Anglicans Category:Hostages Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Fast Food Workers Category:Esperantists Category:Residents of Toronto Category:Those who visit Ottawa yearly Category:Liberals Category:French Speakers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Males Category:Activists Category:Neurotypical allies Category:Felinists Category:Those arrested Category:Residents of Ontario Category:Terrance Rosecliffe fans Category:Augustus Bey fans Category:Starlighters Category:North American Feline Anti Defamation League Allies Category:Spokespeople Category:Celebrities Category:Canadian Individuals Category:Quebec Nationalists Category:Those who got drunk Category:Cannabis users Category:Globetrotting individuals Category:Residents of Toronto (Province) Category:Residents of Chicago Category:Main Characters Category:Prominent individuals Category:Gas station workers Category:Employees at Harvey's Category:Fanboys Category:Children of famous individuals Category:Husbands Category:Neighbours Category:Anglophiles Category:Video loggers